The Emo,The lightbulb, The PotHead, and the cops
by OHEMGEE ITS HER
Summary: EDWARD IS ON WEED,ENVY IS ON EXTACSY,AND ALPHONSE IS EMO!NOT ONLY THAT! BUT ROY IS FLIRTING WITH ALEX ARMSTRONG! AND THERE IS A THREESOME?[[characterdeath,drug useduh,and a threesome]]


Hey everyone o.o…this is a random story I had to write 

Edward is high, Alphonse is emo, Envy is on ecstasy, and most of all, Roy is crushing on ARMSTRONG!

What a crazy night this should be

"Come on Edwarrdd. Just because your short dosent mean you're a baby." Envy waved the little baggy of white powder in front of Ed.

"WHAT! FINE ILL TAKE IT! BUT DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SMALLER THEN A MICROSCOPIC ANT!" Edward snatched the baggy out of Envy's hands and put the "magic" as Envy called it, on a short piece of white paper.

"Whatever you say Chibi-san. While you do that, Imma put on meh tunes, and take my happy pills." Envy stood up after Edward lit the paper and put on his Tranceworld 3 CD((a very good techno CD)).

Envy found his little orangish-yellow bottle, that original held small painkillers, next to his stereo and opened it. He took out a little red tablet with a light bulb on it. He grabbed it blue pepsi and threw the table inside it.

"BROTHER! What are you doing! That stuff is bad for you!" Alphonse screamed when he entered the wooden tree house. Oh which reminds me of the setting. They were hidden inside a childhood treehouse they built near a lake. When Edward was little with Alphonse, they met Envy around here and they all promised to be friends forever. Now 10 years later, they are here again, doing drugs, talking about sex, and messing around with Envy's eyeliner.

Alphonse sat next to Edward who happily puffed the cocaine, "Aw Alphonse relax…it just some weed…HAHAHA!" Edward pointed to Envy who was dancing hideously to the techno beat with his blue pepsi in his hands.

He swayed his hips a different tune then his head, and when the music sped up,so did his movements.

"BROTHER! STOP DOING THAT!" Alphonse screamed again trying to stop his older brother from doing the dangerous plant.

Instead Edward stood up and started to dance with Envy. Soon after Alphonse, was in the darkest corner of the tree house, watching the two older people dance to the quite catchy music. But even sooner after, Alphonse covered his eyes when he saw Envy and Edward randomly start making out.

"STOP THIS IS POLICE! PUT THE DRUGS….is that Tranceworld three?" Roy screamed loudly at the bottom of the steps with Armstrong.((They are regular policemen here ))

"I do not know. BUT IT RUNS DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY TO STOP THOUGHS WHO BREAK THE LAW OF DOING DRUGS AND VIOLENCE! YOUNG CHILDREN COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I SHAKE YOU OUT USING MY ARMSTRONG FAMILY TRIDITIONAL SHACKING OF THE TREE TO GET DRUGGEYS OUT OF TREEHOUESES!" Armstrong said ripping off his police uniform shirt and posing.

"Sometimes…I wonder where the hell you get all these shirts…whatever I like this CD" Roy climbed up the wood rotten steps carefully and started to watch the two young boys make out.

He himself, in his childhood, was a stoner. ((Its obvious...he always has sparkles around him n shit whenever he talks all loud……)) So when he smelled the great aroma of burned weed he found the stash and took some paper to make his own cigarette. After a few puffs it started to kick in and everything was colors and relaxing. Even with the loud techno music.

Alex Armstrong went up the old stairs scared it would break cause of his muscle weight. Once he got inside Roy was watching Alex with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh my prince charming...you finally came for me….my my...your so handsome and strong..." Roy said in the most girly voice his masculine voice box could generate. He started to touch Alex's bare arms and leaned down to kiss the strong forearms. Alex couldn't help but smile and let the uke man do his thing.

Alphonse was really confused by everything right now. There was two young underage drug addicts making out right in front of a crackhead cop and a hypnotized….scary strong guy. Alphonse found a piece of broken glass from a vass that fell when Ed and Envy bumped into it. He grabbed the piece of glass and slid I across his left wrists. At first he winced in pain but let the blood flow.

Alex had knocked out from the horrid smell inside the tree house about 3 hours later and fell outside the tall house and snapped his neck.((yay he died XD))

So that left Roy, Edward, and Envy to dance. Soon after They all were making out. Roy kissed Edward and Envy waited patiently for his turn while dancing.

Once Alphonse had left the treehouse to go home, trying to erase the mental scares he had just received from his older brother,Ed and the other layed down on the floor naked, about to have the most steamy threesome.

WARNING…THREESOME!

Edward touched and kissed Envy in ways that made him go completely crazy. Since the two youngest was on their knees, Roy snuck in between the two and started to fondle with their erected members. Roy's moist mouth slid onto Edward's large pride and licked around it all. Roy's hand, that wasn't on the floor keeping his balance, was on Envy's hard member. He moved the hand up and down the same motion as his mouth. Envy and Edward moaned into their hot kiss as Roy played with them. Roy was starting to get impatient and he wanted to fuck anything right now. Either it was a hole in the wall or a hole in someone's $$. So he pushed Envy down and sat down. He took Envysince he was the closest and slid his hard cock into Envy's tight warm entrance. Envy moaned out loudly and spread out his arms for Edward to join, who was just standing on his knees watching. Once Edward saw this signal he moved ontop of Envy and made sure Envy's hardness was successfully inside him. They all moaned and made tempting noises. One of Edward's hands was playing with his dick as he screamed out Envy's name and cumed. Very soon after, the other two man cummed and pulled out of the exciting threesome.

They layed on the hard cold wood floor Envy to the left his arms around Edward, then Edward was in the middle, with Roy to his right who also had his arms around Edward. They slept for the rest of the day. Not knowing the scolding, and HUGE relationship problems were to come the next day.

THERE IT IS! My first threesome

IT WAS SOMETHING I MADE UP OUTTA NO WHERE!

Flame if you want idc.


End file.
